


Early Morning

by Sylnashura



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylnashura/pseuds/Sylnashura
Summary: a quick oneshot for femslash feb with a couple of my OCs because the larger project I was working on for it keeps stalling out and I needed a break.may write more for them in the future 'cause I like their interactions even though they never meet normally





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> a quick oneshot for femslash feb with a couple of my OCs because the larger project I was working on for it keeps stalling out and I needed a break.
> 
> may write more for them in the future 'cause I like their interactions even though they never meet normally

The familiar dirt path was well worn. Sunlight illuminated Maravi's face as it broke through the clouds. Reflexively, she squinted, but didn't shield herself further and kept walking.

"Gods, but she's cute," Sylnashura thought, as a smirk snuck its way onto her face.

Maravi's head tilted slightly. "Did I do something weird? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Mmm, no, nothing like that. I was just thinking about how great it would be to kiss you," she half-lied as she waited for her companion's face to flush red as they always did when she would say these things. 

As she watched, Maravi stopped, her face showing no expression, and the sudden silence, punctuated by the chirping of birds and restless noises of the various bugs enjoying the growing heat of the spring morning, made it all the more unbearable. 

Sylnashura turned to the violet-haired woman, "H-hey, I was-- I mean you don't-" she started to explain, trying to end the unexpected way this was turning out.

"Okay," Maravi finally said, cutting her off mid sentence with a determined, firm, and somewhat awkwardly placed kiss directly on her still moving lips.

They sat in silence again as a light pinkish hue spread across Sylnashura's face.

"Are you okay, Syl?" Maravi asked after a few seconds, her head tilting unconsciously. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I - yeah, I mean no - I," she stuttered while regaining her composure, "I just wasn't ready is all," she finally managed, running a hand back through her long, blonde hair. 

Maravi paused for a moment, thinking on what she had learned. "Then… I should try again?"

Sylnashura's trademark smirk crept back onto her face. "Yeah, you should definitely give that another shot."


End file.
